4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Voices Carry
| image = Voices Carry.jpg | caption = | season = Two | number = 203 | airdate = 12 Jun 2005 | writer = Lisa Melamed | director = Vincent Misiano | previous = | next = }} A returnee exhibiting telepathic abilities seeks help from NTAC, but is instead used as a mole to infiltrate Jordan Collier's 4400 Center. SYNOPSIS Gary Navarro, a "4400", is in a locker room with other baseball players. Gary is able to hear their thoughts, causing him to grab his head as the myriad of voices cause him great pain. Diana Skouris and Maia are at home when they receive a visit from Diana’s younger sister named April. April is in town for a Body Art Expo and suggests to Diana that she be allowed to "crash on her couch" for the duration of her visit. Jordan Collier has organized a public conference on behalf of the 4400 center, where Shawn Farrell is the main speaker. He tells them that humanity is in danger and that they need to do something now to set things straight. The agents hold a briefing regarding Ian Dravitt, CEO of a multinational company in Zimbabwe, who is in town to meet with Collier. They believe Collier is meeting with Dravitt to stockpile weapons for his war with the US Government. Gary tells the agents that, at first, he could hear the pitchers thoughts, which helped him know the other team’s strategy. As time went on, his ability to hear everyone’s thoughts increased and is now out of control. Diana and Tom have labeled Gary’s ability as telepathy. The doctor at NTAC gave him a sedative to quiet his mind and thoughts. Kyle Baldwin heads into the university to sign up for classes, but at the admission desk he is told that he is ineligible because his tuition was not paid. Nina Jarvis tells Tom that she wants to use Navarro as a mole to find out what plans Jordan has with Ian Dravitt. Lily and Richard have found refuge in a small motel. She asks the motel manager for another blanket, but he refuses, until she offers to pay him five dollars for it. Lily, mentions to Isabelle how rude the manager was and the cash register, suddenly opens and Lily grabs steals from the drawer in order to get food and pampers. Gary is informed about the plan to use him as a spy on Collier. He tells the agents he will do the job as long as they help him. Tom returns home to find Kyle upset about his tuition not being paid. Tom blames his forgetfulness on his work but Kyle simply sees it as the same old excuse he used when he was a child. Richard is surprised when he sees Lily with food when he knows that they were strapped for cash. She tells him about the cash register, but he refuses to eat when he finds out the way she got the money. April and Maia return home after spending the day together. Diana confronts her sister about taking Maia out of school without her permission. April question Diana about keeping Maia locked up in the house and being home schooled. Gary is introduced to Collier, who knows some basic information about Gary since Collier has studied all the returnees. Collier asks Gary if he has an ability, but when he says no, he reads Collier’s thoughts that he is not worth his time and should be sent away. Kyle is at campus when a young lady approaches him. She helps him find his way to his class, as he tells her how boring the class will be. When he enters the lecture room, he finds out that she is his professor. Gary is hiding behind some trees as he watches Shawn and Collier argue. He isn’t able to hear anything, so he tells Tom he will get closer. Tom tries to warn him, but Gary doesn’t listen as Dravitt comes up behind him and has two men drag him towards Collier. Dravitt tells Collier that they found Gary spying on him. Gary covers by telling Collier he just had some questions to ask and was waiting for Collier to be available. The men let him go and he can hear Dravitt’s thoughts. Richard is lying awake in bed when he hears a car pull up outside. He looks out the window, and sees a police car. Richard tells Lily he will cover for the stolen money, but the police bang on their neighbor’s door, filling the couple with relief. Gary goes back inside his room at the Center, trying to establish connection with the agents. He notices his meds are gone. Gary opens the door and finds Devon and another man outside; he asks her about his medication and she tells him that he doesn’t need the pills; that he has been conditioned to think he needs them. Gary goes back into his room, looking very distressed, since he no longer has his medication to keep him calm. Tom offers to call off the sting but Gary decides to still go through with it, as long as NTAC helps him to get better. Kyle speaks to Wendy after class, trying to make up for all the bad things he said before he knew she was the teacher. She recommends he visit her after office hours where they can discuss the reading in a smaller setting. April and Diana get into an argument about April’s life choices. She decides to get her things and go to a motel, which Maia tells her not to do because of an upcoming power outage in that area. Gary is taking a class at the Center. The sounds of people’s thoughts fill his head. He begins to get agitated and leaves the classroom to seek out Collier for his meds. Gary enters Collier’s office, finding him with Dravitt. He asks Collier to "make it stop" and Dravitt promises he will as a man holds a gun to Gary’s head. Collier finds out that Gary can read minds and gets angry that Gary was not honest with him. Dravitt wants to interrogate the young man to see how much he knows since he is an international criminal. Tom and Diana race into the Center, while Shawn uses his powers to force one of Dravitt’s men to his knees. Dravitt demands that Shawn let go of his body guard or he will kill Collier. Gary begins yelling and holding his head as the agents enter the room. Gary tells the agents that Collier and Dravitt weren’t planning to buy weapons but planning to take over a tiny country overseas. Lily sits with Isabelle outside a store. A woman and a young boy walk out with a toy. Richard appears, telling Lily to get back in the car before the baby hurts anyone. Isabelle uses her power on Richard, and he falls to the ground holding his chest in pain. Nina holds a meeting with Tom and Diana regarding Collier’s plan. Tom informs his boss that Gary heard Collier mention a war between the government and himself. Nina tells Tom that Gary won’t be going home, but he will be assisting the government instead and they have no immediate plans to help him control his ability. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Sharif Atkins as Gary Navarro * Natasha Gregson Wagner as April Skouris * Stephen McHattie as Ian Dravitt * Lexa Doig as Wendy Paulson * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Woody Jeffreys as Jake * Peter-John Prinsloo as Teddy * John Dadey as Coach Winfrey * Doug Abrahams as Motel Manager * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Isabelle Tyler * Ingrid Torrance as Lucy * Darren E. Scott as Security Guard * Richard De Klerk as Evan * Candus Churchill as Administrator * Robert Seckler as Officer Kenney * Jennifer Gibson as Clarice * Parker Holdsworth as Walter Category:Season Two Episodes